There's No Such Thing as a Stupid Fear
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry is scared. Ron and Hermione are there for him. A different take on how Hermione could have become the boys' friend.


**Written For:**

 **Gift fic to SecretFruits. Happy birthday.**

 **Phobias Challenge/Competition:**  
Agoraphobia: The fear of open spaces, or not being able to escape

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around The World in Thirty-One Days  
United Arab Emirates - Word: Useless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - At the Opera Tonight - (dialogue) "Take it slow."

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Sweeney Todd  
My Friends - Write about a strong friendship.

 **There's No Such Thing as a Stupid Fear**

Ron slowly woke up. The other boys were all getting ready to leave for breakfast, but he didn't see Harry. "Hey guys. Have you seen Harry?"

Dean and Seamus shrugged. "No. Maybe he's already downstairs."

Ron quickly ran out of the room and went down to the common room, but there wasn't any messy black hair or large glasses to be seen. The only one down there was that know-it-all, Granger, a book hiding her whole face.

He ran back up to the dorm, just as the other guys were leaving. They stopped.

"N-No H-Harry?" Neville stuttered.

Ron shook his head.

Seamus carelessly shrugged. "Maybe he already went to breakfast."

"He's never gone without me."

"I think you might be worrying for no reason," Dean said as the three of them started walking downstairs.

Ron didn't say anything, but he didn't think he was worrying for no reason. Something just felt off. He knew he wasn't the most observant person, but when he had a gut instinct, he usually listened to it. And right now, his gut was telling him something was very, very wrong.

He paced in front of Harry's bed but stopped when he heard a sound. "Hello?" Ron asked.

There was no verbal answer, but there was another thump. It sounded as if it was coming from under the bed.

Ron got down on his knees and lifted the covering. His eyes widened at the sight that meant him. "Um, Harry, Mate, what are you doing under there?"

Harry didn't answer. His eyes were wide, and he looked... he looked... afraid.

"Don't you want to come out?"

Harry didn't answer with words, but he quickly shook his head.

Ron slowly stood up, confusion clouding his head. One thing he knew for certain, though, was he had no idea how to help Harry.

 _'Granger!'_ his mind supplied. She read so many books. Maybe _she_ knew what was wrong. Maybe she knew how to help.

He raced down the stairs again. "Granger, I need your help."

Hermione put down her book. "Help? With what?"

"Okay, I know we're not friends, and I haven't exactly been nice to you—"

"You obviously don't need help with stating the obvious."

He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him, "But I feel useless right now."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Harry. He's under the bed, and he won't come out."

She wrinkled her nose, but she stood up. "Let's go."

"Wait. Will you be able to get up there? I mean, the spell—"

"I've already figured out a way around that," Hermione said with a wave. "As long as another boy is on the stairs, it won't turn into a slide. So let's go."

The two of them rushed to the first year boys' dormitory.

"Which one is Harry's bed?"

Ron pointed to the one closest to the window.

She got down on her knees and lifted the cover.

Ron got down as well, so he could see what was happening.

"Hey, Harry. Don't you want to come out here?"

He shook his head. His hands were curled into tight little fists.

"What's wrong?"

There was no answer.

"Okay, I'm going to come under as well."

Ron moved a bit out of the way, and Hermione scooted under. She ended up pressed pretty close to Harry, their foreheads almost touching.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"You'll think it's stupid. _It_ is stupid. It's such a stupid fear," Harry softly said.

"Fear?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

Harry clammed up.

Ron decided to tell Harry _his_ biggest fear. "I'm scared of spiders. Terrified of them actually. The twins always like to pull pranks on me, and they almost always involve spiders in some way."

Hermione gave the redhead an approving look, and then she followed his example. "And I'm scared of heights. I have no idea how I'm going to do Flying Lessons when the mere idea makes me shake."

"Those fears aren't stupid, though. They're normal things to be scared of."

"Some people think they're stupid," Hermione said gently. "The people who think they are stupid don't understand that fear is very natural. People who aren't scared of spiders or heights thinks those fears are stupid because it doesn't bother them. They could never understand how petrified we are of those things. Whatever your fear is, it won't make us think less of you because we both know what it's like to be scared."

Harry nodded. "Well, you see, you know how some people get scared in tight, closed spaces? Like elevators and closets?"

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Go on, Harry," Ron encouraged.

"Well, I'm scared... I'm scared..."

"It's okay, Harry, take it slow," Hermione softly said. "We're here, and we're not going anywhere."

"I'm scared in big, wide open spaces. I feel like it's too many people, that it would be easy to get into trouble, when I'm not boxed in."

"Have you always been scared of that?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of. I was only ever safe in my cupboard."

"Cupboard?" Ron asked uncomprehendingly.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. For years. I miss my cupboard."

Ron never thought the savior of the Wizarding world could be treated so poorly, but if that was where he slept... Who knew how bad the rest of his childhood was."

"Harry, I understand. When you were n your cupboard, no one could hurt you. And I bet when you were out of the cupboard, you got hurt sometimes," Hermione said in a knowing tone.

Harry closed his eyes. "My cousin's favorite game was Harry Hunting."

Her brown eyes welled with tears. "Harry, that's horrible, and I'm sorry you went though that."

"Me too, Mate, but just because you got hurt at your home doesn't mean you'll get hurt here. I'll protect you."

"Me too," Hermione offered.

"You can't spend your whole time at Hogwarts under the bed."

"It's safe," Harry murmured.

"It's safe out in the open, too. I'm sorry you never got to feel the safety, but you're not alone. Now, please, come out and you'll see that you won't be hurt. Both Ron and I will watch your back."

"Promise," Ron added.

Harry started to wiggle, and Hermione scoot out as well. And when all three of them were standing in a circle, Hermione carefully hugged him. "You're not alone."

Ron clapped a hand on his back. "Nope. Never alone."

"It was an unusual way for the three of them to become friends, but at least later that year, when there was a troll loose in the school, none of them was in the girls' bathroom.

xXx

(word count: 1,107)


End file.
